customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storytime with Barney (2002 Version)
Storytime with Barney (2002 Version) is a Barney Home Video on PBS that was released on December 25, 2002. Cast: *Barney *Kami *Sarah *Tony *Beth *Gianna *Angela *Nick *Whitney *Mario *Scott *Jamel *Collen *Squirrel (CGI) *Worms (CGI) *Ladybugs (CGI) *Flowers (CGI) *Blue Jays (CGI) *Eggs (CGI) *Bumblebees (CGI) *Raccoon (CGI) *Butterflies (CGI) *Crickets (CGI) *Chipmunk (CGI) *The Cow Jumped Over the Moon *Ms. Turner *Booker T. Bookworm *Stella the Storyteller *Mother Goose *Clarence the Goose *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Kevin and Kyle *Grandad Richards *Nana *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally *Mr. Tenagain *Twynkle the Elf *King *Claire *Darla *Junior *Shelley *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Jean-Claude *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Dasha *Michelle *Girl *Girl *Girl *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Andra Jeans *Leach Jeans *Jessie Jeans *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *The Lizard King *Maggie *Wilbur *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen *Mariana *Katie *Patrick *Even *Jake *Keeley *Matt *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Melody Mouse *Little Bunny Foo Foo *Miss Piggy *Joey *Kelsey *Stacy *Sully *Marty *Lexi *Dasha *Lillian *Shelley *Toodee *Foofa *Wilbur the Calf *Jiminy Cricket *Mr. Nezzer *Willy Wonka *Raya *Carols *Brett *Karl *Hildanies *Nicole *John *Carolyn *Libby the Lamb *Ray the Rooster *Dasha the Duck *Eleanor Elephant *Pierre the Bear *Kisha Koala *Casey Cat *Jonathan *Old King Cole *Queen of Hearts *Humpty Dumpty *Proffessor Tinkerputt *Mr. Peekaboo *Mrs Peekaboo *Bartholomew the Parrot *Frosty the Snowman *Twinken *Min's Mother *Min *Shawn *Tina *Micheal *Derek *Tosha *Jason *Juan *Kenneth *Carlos *Julie *David *Kathy *Luci *Jorde *Mr Pizza *Pierre *Darcy *Ms Jones *Burke *Shene *Tiffany *Mr. Phill *George *Sandra *Mr. Smith *Bill *Fred *Firefighter Dave *Devyn *Reesa *Luis *Damitri *Damara *Brooke *Mrs. Saunders *James Turner *Rainbow Beard *Farmer Henderson *Farmer Dooley *Patty *Greg Murray *Fergus McClaren *Lesley Chudnow *Efei Almani *Gloria Chen *Abundio Ortiz *Rebecca Garcia *Mr. Deliveryman *David *Mr. Bear *Becky Keenan *Douglas Burks *Tomie dePaloa *Maureen Modine *Joe Scruggs *Joe Ferguson *Jordan Kauffman *Ella Jenkins *Stephanie *Frank Crim *Cambodian Dancers *Reggie the Deliveryman *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Dr. TickTock *Mateo *Mr. MacRooney *The Marching Band Musicians *Riders In The Sky *Aunt Rachel *Uncle Bob *Miss Rosa *Andrew *Mark *Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother *Ashley and Alissa's Mom *Mee-Ma *Pop-Pop *Zelda the Zookeeper *Officer Thompson *Firefighter Berkeley *Firefighter Vandever *Ms. Crisp *Ms Kepler *Ken Reightler *Meebee *Robot *Miss Pennypacker *Becky *Maurice the Magician *Monty the Mountie *Paloma *Debra the Delivery Lady *Mr Cannoli *Mr. Bouffant *Miss Marigold *Mr. Green *Phil *Lady *Mr. Forbs *Police Man Dave *Fisherman *Edi the Zebra *Anna Maria *Mr. Kerley *Dr. Kovacs *Mr. Brown *Yoshi *Douglas *Rhonda *Jack *Zack *Sean *Firefighter Bill *Ashley *Ashley Mom *Dr. Campbell *Officer Mike *The Zookeeper *Dr. Russel *Nurse Julie *Miss Patty *Alex *The Hostess *David *Dennis *Zach *Chris *Amy *Lauren *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Linda *Danny *Kim *Emily *Jeff *Chip *Jill *Perry *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Jesse *Rebecca *Maria *Curtis *Jason *Jeffrey *Amy *Adam *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael and Amy's Dad *Mrs. Claus *Santa Claus *Tina and Luci's Mom *the Bear *Jennifer *Joseph *A.J. *Adams Mother *Mr Boyd *Ms. Stevens *Kelly *The Winkster *Marching Band Musicians *Monkeys *Clowns *Teddy Bears *Cody Newton *Abby Newton *Marcella *Grandpa Greenfield *Grandma Greenfield *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch *Baby Fig *Mr. Millet *Dad *Mom *The Collector *The Juggler *Stanley Stillz *Policeman *Parade Stilt Walkers *Sousaphone Player *Woman with Hat *The Waiter *Maitre D' *Waiters *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man *Circus Clowns *Trapeze *Acrobatic Biycle *Chineese Pole *Contertionist *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Flyer *Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Spotter *Female Wire Walker *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Ballerina *Choir Master *Bell Choir *Carolers *Debi *Wee Willie Winkie *Blue Jay *Jack *Jill *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse *Little Dog *The Wolf *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Mr. Sign *The Guard *Knights in Shining Armor *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Pop Wheelys *Darnell *Kevin *Grammy Phillips *Grandpa Phillips *Miss Vera Goode *Baxter *Juggler/Balloon Artist *Magician *Mike *Donny *Sarah *Gina *Mrs. Dooley *Mr. Barnes *Lily the Librarian *Mrs. Wilson *Princess Zuleeka *Serena the Mermaid *Maynard the Magician *Horrible Harry the Giant *The King *The Queen *Alex *Little Miss Muffet *Susan Frazier *Simon Willats *Freddy Morgan *Larry Spencer *Nathan Frazier *Mary Lyons *Robert Meadows *Kater Aberger *John Peter Lacosta *Alicia Caesar *Kelly F. Bender *Melinda Lea'l *Rene' Mungia *Orlando Rojas *Rick Walker *Jacklyn *Matthew *Anna *Pigeon *Puppy Dog *Squirrel *Kittycat *Firefly *Mother Possum & her babies *Brown Beaver *Mr. Moose *Fox *Owl *Brown Bear *Racoon *Chipmunk *Turtle *Dear *Miss Duffy *Mr. Steele *Officer Phillips *Miss Jo *French *trombone *trumpet *trumpet *tuba *Gianna's Mother *Gianna's Father *Gianna's Sister *Gianna's Brother *Whitney's Grandma *Whitney's Grandpa *Mario's Mother *Mario's Father *Mario's Brother *Nick's Father *Chelli/Lyle *Bag/Argyle McSock *Molly *Bernard the Crossing Guard *David *Jackson *Laura *Rachel *Stacy *Miguel *Jonathan *Bridget *Tracy *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Claire *Anna Minor *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Lillian *Junior *Shelley *Mark *Clarke *Christina *Jenny *Billy *Dasha *Michelle *DJ Lance Rock *Toodee *Foofa *Brobee *Plex *Muno *Blue *Joe *Steve *Lisa *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *Colonel Calloway *Grunt *Jamal Williams *Miguel *Tug *Baxter *James Alston *Vanessa Alston *Natalie Alston *Ron Alston *Simeon Alston *Marisol *Bryan *Armando *Shaina Alston *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Bruno *Seth *Paul *Libby *Jade *Darnell *Debi *Patty *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Becky *Lindsey *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Carlos *Tiffany *Evan *Jake *Kelsey *Mariana *Mikey *Brand *Andy *Mouth *Data *Stef *Chunk *Spanky *Stymie *Froggy *Buckwheat *Porky *Alfalfa *Waldo *Mary Ann *Jane *Darla Hood *Frankie *Hopsalot *Pierre the Bear *Casey Cat *Eleanor Elephant *Kisha Koala *CJ the Frog *Edison the Firefly *Cecil the Mouse *Jack the Mouse *Roquefort the Mouse *Brie the Mouse *Boo Boo Bunny *Deli Bear *Bebop Hamster *Aggie Astor *Cuckoo Season 7 Cast: #Stop Go (Jamel) #Come Blow Your Horn (Nick Gianna and Angela) #A New Friend (Collen) #Numbers Numbers (Mario and Whitney) #Spring Into Fun (Scott) #BJ Really Cool House (Kami Sarah Tony and Beth) Cast of Stories: #Fabulous Funtime Tales #Sleepytime Slumber Stories #Tee-Riffic Stories #Super-Dee-Duper Stories #What Can It Be #A Tent Too Full #Barney & Baby Bop Band #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell #Zoomba in Toyland "Storytime with Barney" Previews: 2002: Opening: #Warning Screen #Wanner Bros. Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Use Your Imagination Promo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits (2002-2004) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) #S-T-O-R-Y-T-I-M-E with Barney Title Card Closing: #For More Information of Barney & Friends Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Put a Smile On (Instrumental) #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Instrumental) #End Credits #Hit Entertament Logo #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits (2002-2004) #PBS Kids Videos Logo